


The Christmas Confession

by Zcxv23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eh - I think that's it, Famous Harry Styles, How are Little Mix not a tag already?, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singer Harry Styles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, little mix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zcxv23/pseuds/Zcxv23
Summary: What can be worse than being dragged to a concert by your teenage sisters?  Louis thought the worst thing he would have to deal with was screaming teenagers, and mediocre pop, until he looked at the stage, and saw the boy from the club prancing about on stage.How was Louis supposed to know that every girls fantasy Harry Styles was his Harry, hot, adorable, dimpled Harry whose phone he had accidentally stolen after their night together? And how was he supposed to deal with this knowledge now that he knew exactly who he was dealing with?





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading AO3 for a couple of years now, and more than the fandoms what I've grown to love is the quality of writing, and amazing stories I've found on here. The creativity and vision of the AO3 authors are inspiring, and so here you go, I'm stealing some of that inspiration and dipping my toe into the pool of writing.
> 
> I'm not too sure how it's going to go, but I'm hoping to pace the story as a small advent calendar. Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome...Anyway Ramble over - Onward we go.

The blaring of the alarm clock is what woke Louis. Groaning at the early hour, and shivering with the cold he stretched out an arm fumbling in the dark, hitting the snooze button before settling back under his duvet to seek shelter for the extra 9 minutes of sleep coming his way. He knew it was completely counter-intuitive to set his alarm 30 minutes early just to hit snooze but sue him, he hated having to get straight up and this way he was able to ease himself into the day.

Eventually giving in about 7.00, he grabbed a towel and ran for the shower, promising himself for the hundredth time to get someone in to look at the heating. It hadn't seemed like an issue in September, or even October though now, with Winter hitting with a vengeance it had become urgent. Louis knew he would have to sort it out sooner rather than later but the thought of a a huge bill this close to Christmas had him gritting his teeth and wondering if it really was that big a problem that he could see his breath in the apartment, that's what cozy blankets and oversized hoodies were for.

Knowing he had to meet his first client at 9.30, Louis had a tea in his travel mug, and was grabbing his coat by 8.30 heading for the underground station. People constantly complained about overcrowding on the tube, but Louis liked the hustle and bustle of the morning commute. Having lived in his house for the past couple of years he had made this journey hundreds of times and was an expert at this point, knowing exactly which trains were least crowded, where to stand on the platform so that he'd be right by the exit at his destination, and how to avoid the busiest lines by altering his route to work when needed. Dropping a pound into a homeless mans cup, scanning his oyster card, and popping his earphones in, Louis hit shuffle on his favourite spotify playlist, arriving at 'his' spot just as his train pulled up, grabbing a seat and pulling a book out of his bag.

 

Louis had been working as a probation officer for the past 3 years, working with young people under the age of 18 who had found themselves on the wrong side of the law. It wasn't necessarily where he thought his life was going to end up, hell he's sure some of his teachers at school thought he would have been a client of the service he's working for, but he had stumbled upon it during University, not knowing what he wanted to do, he had signed up for some social study modules, and the rest as they say is history. It had helped that he had met his best friend Liam at the same time, Liam who always knew that he wanted to help people, Liam who was sometimes too nice for this job, who always believed the best in his clients, even when the more cynical Louis thought he was being taken advantage of. There was something special though, when you made a breakthrough on a difficult case, or when a client made a difficult choice, choosing hope and a new path forward rather than sliding back into old habits. Those were the best days, and those successes were what kept Louis going when he felt like he was making no progress, or when a teen was moved onto the adult programme and Louis feared that they would be lost in the system, knowing that he just needed a little more time.

Louis' first client of the day was a teenage boy called Jake. Jake had been in and out of trouble with the law for last year and a half, starting off with vandalism and petty theft before graduating to stealing cars, which he was arrested for a couple of months ago. Louis was Jake's last stop, his 'get out of jail' card – literally. Louis didn't know how successful he was going to be, Jake was an angry, outspoken boy who liked to challenge Louis at every turn, the only thing keeping him engaged at the moment was Louis' threat to tell the court he hadn't been complying with the judges order.

As expected the session hadn't gone to plan, and although Louis had managed to breakthrough (if only for a few minutes) Jake's facade, he knew it would be months before he would be able to know for sure how successful their interactions were going to be, in offering the teen a new path. Finishing up his session notes, Louis was interrupted by a knock on his office door, looking up to see Liam holding up two cups of tea, with a pack of chocolate biscuits hanging from his mouth. _'Those biscuits better not be opened mate, I really don't fancy your slobber all over me digestives'_. _'Well, thanks Liam. I really appreciate you, and I'm so grateful that you brought my lazy arse tea'_ Liam mimicked Louis' voice, shutting the door with his foot, and dropping the mugs and biscuits on Louis desk. _'How was Jake?'_ he asked. _'Same really, although that article you gave me about new cognitive behavioural techniques helped, I'm hoping he starts to think about his future, and realise that there's more to life than stealing cars, for a laugh'_.

 

Taking a sip of his tea, Louis leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the edge of this desk, ignoring Liam's disapproving look as he scrolled quickly through his phone looking for Lottie's text. _'So, I have an excellent social opportunity for you Payno, Lottie got tickets for Daisy and Phoebs for a concert tomorrow night, some charity thing, but she can't leave the little ones. How do you fancy me, you, and a thousand screaming teenage girls?' 'As much as I'd love to Lou, I really don't want to'_ Liam deadpanned, reaching out to knock Louis feet from the desk. 'Oi, I'll have you know that this kind of opportunity comes up once in a lifetime' Louis said, reading Lottie's text again _'When else are you going to get to see Little Mix, Olly Murs, and One Direction...Little Mix Liam, Wasabi is genius, I mean everything they write is a banger but seriously, you're going to skip that to stay at home, and what? see how many sit-ups you can do? It's our duty, nae honour to see these Queens live, and I won't accept no, for an answer'_. Liam used to his friends tirades, ignored Louis for the most part, mentally trying to decide whether it was worth holding out to see him beg, or if he'd let it go for now, and keep it in his pocket for the next time he needed a favour from Louis, either way he guessed he was heading to Wembley tomorrow night. _'Alright Lou, save it, I suppose I'll rescue the girls from having to spend the entire night with just you, attempting to recreate dance moves you have no business even trying.' 'Yes, Payno that's what I'm talking about, I'll even agree to go to that stupid rich people club with you tonight so you can perve on hot barman'. 'Mahiki, isn't a stupid rich people club Louis, and you love going there, what was the name of the guy you met the last time? You didn't seem too upset about me dragging you there the next day!' 'That I wasn't Liam, that I wasn't'_ laughed Louis, _'Now, get out of my office, I have someone due in 5 minutes, and I need to grab their files.'_

 

Knowing that Liam would be banging on his door for pre-drinks by 8, Louis rushed home from work, plugging in a heater he had bought at lunch time before jumping into the shower. Feeling slightly warmer with the combination of hot water, and warm air, Louis rifled through his closet, disgarding a number of options before finding his go to black jeans. Pairing them with a maroon top that showed off his tatoos, and an a pair of his favourite vans, Louis spent some time trying to fix his hair, settling on a quiff that Liam had told him resembled a cinnamon roll. By the time he was finished getting ready, Liam had texted to say he was on his way and was bringing beer. Deciding to start without him, Louis grabbed a bottle from the fridge and synced his phone to his speaker system, choosing one of his dance mixes, cranking the volume up and texting Lottie while he was waiting for Liam to arrive, confirming a pick up time for the twins the next day. Despite knowing that tomorrow night was going to be mental, and he'd probably regret agreeing to spend his Saturday night surrounded by chaos and screaming teenagers, not to mention fighting the crowds in and out of Wembley, Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to seeing his sisters. He hadn't had a chance to go home since September, and with Christmas less than a month away there didn't seem too much point heading home in the in-between. He'd planned the girls visit, and they were going to get up early Sunday to go pick out a Christmas tree, to put up and decorate before brunch with Liam near the London Eye, and a quick stop at the Christmas markets, before the girls were due to catch a train back up North. It would be a hectic weekend, but worth it, especially since he rarely got time with his siblings one on one. Usually when he visited home it was a free for all, with his siblings all clamoring for his attention, shouting over each other to retell him all the stories he'd already heard over the phone.

 

Liam's knock brought him out of his reverie, and they spent the next couple of hours drinking beer, before moving on to shots, both trying to outdo each other with ridiculous dance moves before calling an uber to pick them up and drop them into the city, arriving at the club around 11.30, moving through the queue quickly, leaving their jackets at the coat check and heading for the dance floor. Having already gotten fairly drunk at home, it didn't take Louis long to get into the music, moving through the dance floor, not really paying attention to his surroundings except to occasionally find someone to dance with. Men, Women it didn't really matter to Louis when he was out, he wanted to dance and as long as he could find someone who could throw down he was happy. Stopping only briefly to grab some water at the bar, 12 pounds for a pint, no way, not happening, Louis headed back out onto the floor as Halsey began blaring over the speakers. Making his way through the throng, Louis closed his eyes and let the music move him, hips swaying to the beat, singing along at the top of his lungs. He was so into the music that it took him a minute to realise that there was someone behind him, holding him close. The first thing he noticed was hands at his hips, large hands, covered in rings, pulling him into a hard body, a voice he could barely hear in his ear, though the breath on his next from said voice brought goosebumps to his skin. Moving backward he could feel mystery man pressed against him, hard and if he was as good at guessing size as he thought he was, large. Spinning around, Louis caught a glimpse of bright green eyes, curls and an adorable freckle on mystery man's top lip before someone crashed into him causing him to stumble into a pair of strong arms, his head buried in the strangers neck and those arms tightening around him, pulling him even closer.

 

Songs seemed to blend together as they continued to dance, seemingly moving in unison, subconsciously knowing what the other was going to do. Louis had long ago lost Liam in the crowd, and for that he was currently grateful, happy to have an excuse to stay right where he was. It was almost inevitable really, that he would lean up and press his lips to that freckle, before moving down and seeking entry to the sinful looking mouth. Deepening the kiss, Louis moved them through the crowd looking for a corner, where he could continue his assault without having to worry about people looking at them or interrupting them, pulling them through the crowds and over toward the emergency exit. It wasn't until they were braced against the door that the man leaned down breath ghosting over Louis neck _'Mmn Harry'_ he murmured before finding Louis' mouth again. _'Louis'_ he replied. _'Nice to meet you Louis' he said 'I don't suppose you want to get out of here?'_ At Louis' nod, Harry grinned, looking around quickly before hitting the lever on the emergency exit and pulling Louis out and into the night.

 

Flagging down a taxi, Louis just about had time to send Liam a text telling him he was heading out, and to text him in the morning, before Harry's lips were back on his and he didn't remember the rest of the journey until they pulled into the underground of what he could only assume was a very fancy hotel. He was surprised then, when the lift opened into a fancy apartment. Looking around the open plan room, he could see a large seating area over to his right, with a huge television he knew would be perfect for a game of FIFA, along with floor to ceiling bookshelves that seemed to be filled to the brim with a mix of books, and knick knacks. Turning around he saw Harry still standing by the door, staring at his shoes, fingers twisting his rings nervously. _'Uh so, I don't know....I mean, I wasn't, I just, I don't expect anything, like if you want to sit and talk, or do you want to go, I mean I can call you a cab, I guess I just kind of dragged you back here'. 'Hey Harold'_ , Louis interrupted his ramblings, how could ramblings make him sound even hotter? Louis didn't know if it was just the alcohol talking (he was starting to suspect it wasn't) but just standing here, listening to Harry go on, and on, he was starting to like the boy even more, and Harry hadn't kissed Louis in five minutes and really that was just a shame really, so Louis made the executive decision for them both, and closed the distance between them, grabbing the back of Harry's neck and kissing him gently. _'Tell you what, why don't you stick the kettle on, and we'll have a little tea, maybe a little cuddle, a little kissin''_ , Harry smiled at that, dimples appearing, oh jesus, the man's got dimples...Louis was definitely screwed. _'A little kissin huh?' 'Shut up Harry – just put the kettle on'_. Louis pushed him toward the kitchen following, and jumping up onto a stool by the kitchen island, watching as Harry pottered about, grabbing mugs, and tea bags from the cupboard. This definitely wasn't the way he expected the night to turn out, truth was - he had expected to have been having some mind blowing sex by now, but he couldn't bring himself to be too disappointed by the turn of events. Grabbing both mugs Harry lead the way into the sitting room, reaching for a throw on the back of the couch and the remote from the coffee table, and opening Netflix. Scrolling straight to the Christmas movies, Harry shrugged at Louis _'What – it's December, it's practically Christmas...Ooh 'The Christmas Switch' I really wanted to watch this one'_. And really how could Louis resist that hopeful smile? _'Well then we can't disappoint, I'm sure this is completely different to every other movie where the girl and guy meet and can't stand each other, before falling in love under the mistletoe'. 'Louis?', 'Yes Harry' 'Shut up, the movies starting'_. Sliding closer, Louis pulled the throw closer to his chest and snuggled into Harry's side. The last thing he remembered seeing was Vanessa Hudgens meeting Vanessa Hudgens before he passed out. 

The first thing that Louis registered on waking was warmth, taking a deep breath he tried to fall back asleep, refusing to open his eyes, but a tickling sensation against his hand kept irritating him, and eventually he gave in, peaking one eye open to see a curly head lying against his hand, the curls dragging back and forth across his hand with each inhale and exhale. Stretching carefully so as not to wake Harry, he looked around for his phone, grimacing as he reached his arm out behind him at an awkward angle fumbling for his phone in his jacket pocket. Checking the time, he startled, realising he was supposed to pick the girls up at Victoria station in just 40 minutes, well there goes the chance to go home and change before the concert. The girls had demanded a day out in London, and had scheduled every minute with military precision. If he was really lucky he might just convince them to give up by 4 to allow him to go home and change, though that would mean admitting he hadn't spent the night at home, and really did he want to have THAT conversation with his teenage sisters. Louis couldn't decide what was worse, spending the day in last nights clothes, that probably reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, or admitting he'd spent the night with a guy whose last name he still didn't know. Either way, if he was going to get to the station in time he was going to have to move quickly, particularly because he had no idea where in London he actually was!

 

Carding his hands through Harry's hair, Louis called his name gently, trying to wake him up. _'Harry...Harry, wake up I've got to go'_. Getting no response, Louis disentangled himself, grabbing his jacket and looking around for a piece of paper to leave a note, and maybe his number. I mean, he had a great night, even if nothing had happened. Checking the time and cursing when he realised the time, he was about to give up when he spotted the fridge, and grinning spent five minutes rearranging the fridge magnets. It took a couple of minutes to find the closest tube station but Louis was glad to realise he was in Notting Hill, which meant he could make it to Victoria in 20 minutes, giving him a whole 5 minutes to grab a large coffee before Phoebe and Daisy's train arrived.

It wasn't until he pulled out his phone to listen to music that he realised the phone in his hand wasn't his. Oops! Well at least Harry had to contact him now, I mean if he wanted his phone back. Although, if the flat was anything to go by, Harry could definitely afford a new phone. Jumping onto the Green line, Louis felt the phone in his pocket vibrating with the name 'Niall' coming up on screen. Deliberating between answering and ignoring the call, Louis was still trying to decide what to do, when the call stopped, and a text came through **'Answer the phone H, I'm on my way to collect you. You owe me for last night'**. Putting the phone back into his pocket, he figured Harry would definitely be awake soon, if this 'Niall' was coming over, hoping that Harry would see his message and figure out that Louis had his phone. Luckily Louis had found his own phone in his jacket pocket, so at least the girls would be able to contact him when they arrived, even more luckily he had made it bang on time, standing at the end of the platform, drink in hand as the train pulled in, hearing shouts of 'Lou' and having just enough time to brace himself before two bodies crashed into him. _'Oi , watch the coffee'_. Balancing himself Louis hugged them back as best he could, with only one hand before giving up and putting his tea on a nearby ledge and pulling them both in tightly, embracing the feeling of home. Grabbing their bag, Louis reclaimed his cup, and pointed the girls towards the entrance to the underground, already regretting agreeing to a full day in the centre of London in December, the already crowded streets heaving with tourists and Christmas shoppers alike.

 

 

 

 


	2. Concerts and Cover-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting this while watching John Oliver on HBO as Gilbert Gottfried reads Yeti Erotica...seriously look it up. Thanks very much to everyone who has read, commented, subscribed, kudos'd, bookmarked, or just though huh - this premise isn't completely shit!. 
> 
> Anyway - the plan is a chapter every 3 days, and while I normally avoid WIPs (due to a lack of patience on my part) I'm hoping that because we're both time and chapter limited (needing to be at the end by Christmas) it'll keep me on track.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Z x
> 
> Concerts and Cover-Ups

Harry's day hadn't gotten off to the best start. Waking up on the couch with kinks in his back was bad enough, but waking up alone after falling asleep with a literal angel was even worse. Harry had felt a little stupid calling out Louis' name in what was an obviously empty flat. His disappointment turned to panic on realising his phone was missing. Shit! What is Louis was only pretending not to know who he was last night? What if he had taken Harry's phone? Had he unlocked it last night? Would Louis have seen his pin code? Harry had thought it had been too good to be true, that Louis didn't know who he was. He didn't want to be big headed, hated the word famous, but really One Direction had been breaking records and selling our shows all over the world for the past five years. What were the chances really of him hitting if off with someone in London who didn't know who he was?

 

Peeling off his clothes, and leaving a trail behind him, Harry made his way to the shower, washing away last nights grime along with his regret, embarrassed now by his actions the night before. This is why he doesn't go out much, because how was he supposed to trust strangers, when all they left you with was disappointment and what ifs. Drying himself off, Harry heard a crash from downstairs, and couldn't help the jolt in his stomach that perhaps Louis hadn't left, maybe he had popped out for breakfast. But that thought was quickly quashed by the 'well shite' in an Irish accent which followed the crash. Turning away from the stairs Harry finished getting dressed before heading down to where Niall was rummaging through his fridge pulling out sausages and eggs, tossing them onto the counter, where a frying pan lay waiting. _'So good night last night then, eh Harry....”I had gr8 time, back is ki11ing me ths am – Give me cll wud lve a repeat”_ Harry stared a Niall, confused _'What are you on about Niall?' 'The mysterious L whose number is on the fridge'_ Shooting his head around in the direction of the fridge, Harry could feel those damn butterflies reawakening as he stared at the 10 digits spelled out in colourful magnets he had stuck there years ago for his godchild Lux to place with when she was staying over. Niall's teasing suddenly made sense, as he spotted the message spelled out in a hotch potch of letters and numbers, that took him a minute to comprehend. So Louis hadn't just run out on him, and although it still didn't explain the missing phone, Harry could feel his mood lifting, a smile taking over his face as he remembered Louis curled up against him on the couch. Sure the kissing was great, and he definitely wanted to do more of it, Jesus, just remembering the taste of Louis on his lips was turning him on, but it was more than that. It was the feeling of comfort and familiarity, listening to Louis snuffling beside him, the weight of his body on top of him while he slept on, as Harry watched his movie, or more realistically watched Louis sleeping. _'Earth to Harry – Come in Harry – Shit that must've been a cracking night. I'm delighted for ya, but I'm also starvin so come on, chop chop. Breakfast's not gonna make itself'_ Niall said, picking up the oven gloves and chucking them at Harry's head breaking him out of his daydream.

 

Ducking too late to avoid the slap in the face, Harry grimaced, picking the gloves off the floor and frowning _'These are gonna have to be washed now Niall – See if I make you breakfast now'_. Hitting the switch on the kettle Harry tried to ignore Niall's overly dramatic sobs as he fell to his knees, grabbing the bottom of Harry's shirt _'But I'm so hungry Harry, and Hungover, I went out with the lads last night, and I definitely can't drink like I used to...I'm a disgrace, a stain on Ireland. I've lost my mojo. You have to help me Harry'._

_'Jesus Niall, Okay, Okay – get up! I'll make you breakfast but I need to borrow your phone first'_ Grabbing Niall's phone from the counter where it had been abandoned, Harry quickly opened up a new message conversation typing in Louis' number, double checking that it was right before drafting and redrafting, ignoring Niall's questioning looks. Harry was only slightly embarrassed by how long it took him to write and send his message ' **Hi Louis, It's Harry from last night. I'm sorry I missed you this morning. H'** quickly followed by **'Um, also, you didn't take my phone by any chance did you?'**. Handing Niall back his phone he dragged the sausages towards him, placing the frying pan on the cooker to heat, while he grabbed some mushrooms and tomatoes from the fridge as well. If he was going to make a fry for Niall then he was also going to try and force some vitamins on him too. _'So are you texting “Louis” from my phone because you're afraid he might be a psychopath or have you seriously lost your phone...again'_ Dropping the sausages into the pan, taking care not to burn himself with the hot oil Harry turned his attention back to the Irishman _'I didn't exactly lose my phone, I think maybe Louis took it by accident'._

_'Ah the old accidentally stealing something so you guarantee a second date move. I know it well. Why do you think I have so much random crap in my house?'_ Niall laughed, opening his phone to read the messages to Louis, fighting the temptation to send a third, slightly less safe for work text. Harry and Niall continued chatting while Harry finished up breakfast, making plans and discussing that night's show. It was something they had done when they were starting out, playing a charity gig every Christmas to raise money for a Children's charity. It meant a lot to them, having the opportunity to give back, and help others, and no matter where they were on tour, this event had a standing booking in their calendar every year. Clearing up after breakfast, Niall calls a car for them both, and they got ready to head to Wembley in time for sound check. Harry tries his best not to ask Niall for his phone to check if Louis has texted back, but he can't help but jump every time Niall's phone beeps. Niall, the evil troll that he is, is definitely aware of this, turning the volume on his phone up and turning on his twitter notifications, causing his phone to beep incessantly with fan's tweets, excited for that nights show.

 

Getting to Wembley by three, Harry and Niall were straight into sound check. Since it wasn't a full concert, they were only playing three songs, and they were finished and heading to wardrobe by four. It still blew Harry's mind the level of support that was out there. When he and Niall had queued up overnight for X-Factor, he really didn't think they would make it that far! Niall was the more optimistic of the pair, winning people over with his friendly personality, and Harry credits Niall with a lot during the competition, including keeping him sane when the pressure became too much, and he wondered if sometimes if he would have been achieve as much as a soloist.

 

Pulled straight into interviews, Harry finally stopped wondering about Louis, Niall thankfully had to put his phone on silent, and so the beeping had ceased, although stuck in the endless cycle of same questions, and answers, Harry wished for something to interrupt them. Yes, he was looking forward to the show tonight. It was a great cause, and they were delighted to give back. Yes, he knew their fans were the best in the world. The latter was true, Harry was so grateful for every person who supported them, who bought or streamed their albums, who came and saw them live. He loved meeting their fans, and hearing them talk about how their music had impacted their life, it was just sometimes, he wished he could have just a sliver of anonymity. That he could just be the guy from the bar. That he could text Louis and make a date, take him out and not worry about what the tabloids would say, what his management would say. But you take the good with the bad, and right now all he could hope is that if Louis would text him back. A conversation about who he was, and what that meant for them (if there was even a them), well that was Future Harry's problem, and future Harry was definitely going to hate him for putting that off. What could he say though? He liked Louis, he was hot, and funny and somehow managed to overlook Harry making an absolute ass of himself, so he wasn't falling over himself to ruin whatever this could be before it started.

 

 

Louis' day had steadily gone downhill, after such a great start, his hangover had kicked in sometime around Oxford Street, and while the girls didn't have a lot of money to spend they were definitely being picky about where they spent it, dragging Louis from shop to shop, trying on and rejecting plenty of clothes before reaching Top Shop. By the time they had finally decided on new outfits for that night's event Louis was begging for a break and some lunch. Agreeing on somewhere to eat took another 20 minutes so by the time they had picked an Italian, all Louis wanted was to take a nap in his lasagne. Waiting on their food, Louis finally pulled out his phone, spotting a text from an unfamiliar number, smiling when he realised it was Harry. Sending a message back, he tuned himself back into the girls conversation as they were gossiping about some guy (in their school?) and whether he looked better blonde or brunette. Knowing his sisters well enough, to recognise when they were trying to wind each other up, Louis let them continue to bicker until their meals had arrived. Disappointed that Harry hadn't replied, the rest of lunch was spent trying to convince the girls that going back to Louis' flat was exactly the right move, luckily, with new outfits to change into, and therefore new hair and makeup required (Louis will never understand why a new top meant and entire new face) Phoebe and Daisy were happy to comply with his request.

 

Getting back to the flat around 4, Louis really didn't have time for the nap he so desperately wanted, and had to make do with the world's quickest shower. Honestly, he doesn't even think his entire body had touched water before the twins were banging on the door, telling him to hurry up. Throwing on some clean underwear, and a navy jumper with 'Hope she ain't faking it like I did' emblazened on the front, along with new black skinny jeans, they were back out on the road to Wembley by 4.45. Sending Liam a message to let him know they were leaving and would meet him at the station, Louis lead the girls back towards the underground that would bring them onto the jubilee line and Wembley. Rounding the corner, Louis could see Liam standing at the entrance, looking exactly like the hipster he aspired to be. Making a mental note to mock him later, and by later he meant once they were at Wembley and Liam couldn't back out, Louis gave a shout and wave, back into the depths of the underground for what felt like the millionth time that day.

 

The crowds weren't too bad intitally but by the time they arrived at their stop it felt like the entire population of the UK under 16, along with their mothers were heading to the stadium. Harry hadn't text back yet either, and Louis was completely over this day if he was being honest, even his love for Little Mix couldn't completely raise his spirits. Battling through the crowd, and groaning when the twins dragged him and Liam straight into the line for the pit at the front of the stage, Louis resisted the urge to check his phone again, I mean surely Harry had to want his phone back at the very least, although maybe he'd just tell Louis to post it to him – oh Great! One more thing to stress about.

The doors finally opened at 6.00, and by then all Louis wanted was a pint, and something to stop the screaming, and shouting, and crying, but first they had to push their way through the throngs as close to the stage as possible. Sending Liam for sustenance, Louis tried to protect Phoebe and Daisy as much as possible putting them in front of him against the barricade, and bracing himself for the pushing of people from behind, trying to spread himself so that Liam would be able to get back in, and have a spot beside them.

 

 

Queen was blaring from the speakers, and Louis was honestly surprised by how many people around him knew the lyrics, it was good to know that appreciation for good music still lived on. He knew however, he was officially old, staring at everyone around him, all dressed up and all he could think was Jesus – Put some clothes on, you must be freezing. Ignoring his existential crisis for now, Louis focused on the beer Liam had brought back, shoving the spare bottle into the pocket of his jeans, and willing the concert to start on time. Having all put given up on Harry messaging him back, the vibration of his phone came as a surprise and pulling out his phone he had to stop himself from giving himself away to Liam or the girls, yet unable to stop the smile from taking over his face.

 

 

Harry had been relaxing in the dressing room after finishing vocal warm up when he felt Niall plop down onto the couch beside him. _'I like this lad, he seems like a bit of craic at least. Didn't even flinch when I asked him to send on some nudes for the old wank bank'._ Jerking forward at that last bit Harry didn't hesitate smacking Niall on the back of his head, wrestling the phone from Niall's hand and inputting his code, I mean 1703 really, how Irish could Niall be that he phone password was literally St. Patrick's Day. Opening the message thread, Harry felt overwhelming relief that Niall had been joking and he hadn't sent anything in reply to Louis' message earlier.

 

**'Hi Harry, I'm so sorry! I promise it wasn't some weird attempt to make you call me again – Ha! I'm not that desperate ;) gimme a shout and we can make a plan for me to get it back to you before I crack your password and share your embarrassing photos with the world. Lx'**

 

Overlooking that momentary swoop of panic when Louis talked about sharing his photos (Honestly Harry trusted his gut a lot on people, and he really didn't think Louis would really do that) Harry replied **'Hey – there's no such thing as embarrassing pictures, I'm extremely photogenic ;) I have something on tonight, but maybe I can give you a call later and we can arrange for you to return my stolen property :) Hx'**. As Harry was finishing up there was a knock on the door, and Perrie Edwards from Little Mix stuck her head in the door. Having both come through the same reality competition, the One Direction boys were always close to the Little Mix girls, and always welcomed the chance to catch up. _'Alright Harry, Niall – aren't ye looking gorgeous! I'm so excited to be back in Wembley, although it always makes me feel like I'm back at school outside the principals office, Keep waiting for Simon to pop out and tell me the vocals are shit'_ Laughing and signalling his agreement, Harry welcomed the four girls into their dressing room, passing out drinks and waiting for the concert to begin, planning on watching as much as possible from side stage until it was their turn to perform.

 

The screaming had somehow managed to become even louder as the huge clock illumination on stage ticked closer to 8.00 and Louis thought his eardrums were going to burst as Dermot O'Leary appeared on stage. _'Welcome, Welcome, Welcome to the Children's Trust concert coming to you live right here in Wembley!! And your Saturday is starting right now. We have loads of amazing artists backstage just waiting to get out here for your entertainment and to raise money for this great cause. If you want to get involved you can text Help to 53129, or go online to donate. And right now, to kick us off – Rag n bone man.'_

As 'Human' started blasting through the stadium Louis felt his mood lift, there was always something about live music, he really couldn't explain. It was like seeing a live musical, or play – more than a movie, knowing that the talent was raw and there, each note, each nuance, it filled your veins, and for Louis, there was no higher high.

Each artist was only playing two or three songs, so they quickly cycled through Artists, with Olly Murs, and Anne Marie rocking the space, and then Little Mix appeared on stage, and Louis wasn't even slightly ashamed of the screech that left his mouth. Opening with 'Woman like me', before transitioning into 'Shout Out to my Ex' and 'Power' Louis listened to the thousands of voices singing the lyrics back at the band, feeling only slightly bad for whoever had inspired the song. Before beginning their final song, teasing the release of their new album, and as a chant of 'Wasabi, Wasabi' began to fill the stadium, they even broke into the chorus of the song acapella, much to Louis' delight. With 'No More Sad Songs' ringing in his ears, Louis was starting to come around, and even starting to enjoy himself. He could say the effort of the day was worth it, even with having to leave Harry this morning, today was a good day.

 

That positive mentality lasted all of about 60 seconds, when Dermot was back announcing One Direction, as the screaming once more intensified, and a song that he thought he recognised, (something about a great night, or dancing to a great song) began. As Louis glanced back up at the stage, watching a duo appear from the smoke, and recognising that lanky body, brown curls and dimples, all Louis could really think was – Well Fuck!

 


End file.
